Where are you
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Orihime is sad for the absent of Ichigo. She was going out at the storm and her cold caused she couldn't escape from a car, but someone saved her. ¿Who is it? Ichihime little Lemmon


Well, this is my ichihime's fanfic: "where are you?" this fic I published in spanish and now, it is in english for the ichihime's fans who speak english.

credicts to: luz-chan and pame-chan for help me with the translate ^^ arigatou, I love you, girls

bleach isn't mine. Bleach is Tite Kubo's Property, published by shounen jump magazine and animated by pierrot.

**Where are you?**

The night was cold, rainy and stormy. The people can t realize how the city was. Along them, an auburn girl who has grey eyes, but her eyes didn t show a bright as always, they looked muted , they reflected sadness like if they had never known the happiness. Her skin was so pale; it looked a little bit careless, like if she was sick.

Her state, her thoughts . Everything was caused by a boy with orange hair and dark brown eyes known as Kurosaki Ichigo, the substitute Shinigami, who was lost like a few months ago after fighting against an army of Menos which appeared in Karakura ..she remembered the mess had happened in the city, the panic of the people who believed that was an earthquake for the fact they couldn t see them.  
A lot of Shinigami believed he was dead, but she was sure he wasn t. How could he leaving her alone when he promised he would never do it?. He would protect her luckily, she wasn t the one that believe he was alive: Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Sado, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Urahara, Matsumoto, Toushirou, Ukitake, Kyoraku y Yoruichi. They thought the same.

Despite she believed faithfully he was alive, somewhere, she couldn t help herself to feel sad and shattered... she felt so alone without him, she missed his presence, his face, his lips against hers, his hands caressing her cheeks or her hair, that he call her name in the way she fascinated ..even calling her baka when she started to say silly things.

-Where are you? she whispered when her head just look down trying to hide her eyes with her hair, and tears ran down her face.

She can t stand this agony; she knew that her sadness was concerning everyone else, although she tried to hide it with fake smiles. She didn t want that, but she couldn t help it, that was the reason she stayed a long time in her home ..better suffer alone than make suffer the others.

She looked again at the window; the rain didn t stop, like if it were sharing her suffering. She was like that for minutes despite she just was wearing a short dress, she didn t change it, she put her gloves and took her jacket, also her shoes at the house entry and just left. She embraced herself as she felt the hard wind trying to pulling out of the ground, rubbing her arms, just walked through the city.

She felt how the violent drops took soak her body .just like if it were cleaning her soul and her pain .She couldn t avert to feel at ease despite of the temperature of her little fever that was increasing an her cheeks were numb from the cold.

Her walk brought her to some swings. She sat down in one of them with any problem, after all, she was completely wet, and stared in front of her and only caused that her sadness turned back, her heart got shrink and also felt knots in it, after all, five months before the accident, in that place, he had dared to confess his feelings towards her and had asked her to be his girlfriend. She cried of happiness and agreed at ease, but now she was crying of sadness as she took tightly the chains.

-Ichigo-kun Ichigo-kun! her voice was broken as she cried Even with tears in her eyes and also on her face mixed with the drops, she decided it was time to returned, but the moment as she took the ground she felt dizzy, she placed her hand on her forehead, it seemed , her fever was worst that she had imagined.

She walked slowly to avert to fall down, but unfortunately, she felt worst, her feet couldn t even sustain themselves. She didn t have another option that to stop and to wait to feeling better, breathing deeply, she felt a hard headache, her weak feet, a pain in her throat and her forehead really hot.  
Suddenly a bright light appeared, it blinded her by a fraction of a second, and she was surprised to see a truck directly towards her. She didn t have time to move on even if she wanted, her feet couldn t move caused by panic and her fever.

I m going to die, that cross her mind, losing little by little her conscious despite it was ironic, she found out it effective because she couldn t see the impact, she wouldn t see herself knocked down.

It was really quickly, she didn t know too well, her mind wasn t in the reality, but as she felt asleep, she can assured that she could feel something firm and that gave her warm at the same time than she was pulled towards the left ..Was she on someone s arms? She could not know it; she slept without knowing that someone was caressing her dizzy cheeks.

She wouldn t know how long happened, but her conscience begun to return, her eyes felt so heavy, but she can open them without problems but her sight were dark and numb. Clearing little by little her sight, she was in shock to see that she was in her bedroom, lying on her futon, pulling her body up, and took a look of all her room then she realized she was wearing her pijama . Was it all a dream?

She stopped herself to think about that, when she could see the coat she had worn was dried from all the humid it had obtained caused of the rain. She look at the window, she figured out it was about to dawn and the rain had finally stopped. She was really confused, if all were real .. How could she survive at that accident?....and If? No, her wish of seeing him again it was big, but she couldn t imagine everywhere.  
-Oh you woke up Orihime she heard as the door was glided -Tatsuki-chan!- she cried out as she saw her friend with a little pot and a spun in her hands -You gave me a big fright when I saw you. Sick and wet. How the hell did it cross your mind?  
-G-Gomen ne Tatsuki-chan- she murmured embarrassed- And what is that?  
-Chicken soup it will help you to feel you better .Although it seemed that your cold is gone Touching her forehead -Arigatou- smiling gratefully as she placed it at her side.  
-I ve prepared hot milk with honey; take it when you finish eating the soup.  
-Hot milk with honey? Her eyes bright of excitement Arigatou -Just make sure of taking your pills and rest. You get it?  
-Tatsuki-chan .did you . save me? You brought me here?  
-Of course not- waving her hand in a way to tell her she was wrong- I m here because that idiot couldn t make the things alone, he called me and I just prepared the breakfast for you , I put your clothes, I m sure you don t want he had done it while you re asleep.  
-Eh?-she was in shock, if her best friend didn t do it, so .who?  
-I m pretty sure he s about to come here from getting your medicines, I ll let you alone and also I m sure you would like that.  
-Matte Tatsuki-chan, what do you mean?  
-You ll see, it s a surprise .Ya ne- leaving her friend there Her friend got to confuse her more, Who was she talking about?. She heard how the principal door of her home opened while Tatsuki was talking with someone.  
-Stop annoying me Tatsuki! as the door was closed Dammit Orihime opened her eyes in surprise and her heart started beating quickly, she felt her body can t move, but her mind just wanted to stand up and see, maybe she was afraid of that was only fake. But her wish if it were true, it was too big that made her to stand up to run towards her door to glide it. She placed her hand against her mouth to shut a cry in surprise.  
The other side, she could see the back of someone, wearing in a rebel manner. His hand placed the back of his head just to touch his orange hair, despite they weren t face to face, she knew perfectly the color of his eyes: dark brown.  
-Ichigo .-kun -she murmured trying to keep the first tears of happiness after a long time.  
She noticed how he get paralyzed for seconds then he turned around , his dark brown eyes met with the gray ones, who couldn t stop and tears were spilled on her face. Her world turned bright again and a sincere smile, ones that she couldn t reflect since the absent of the substitute shinigami, was reflected in her lips.

-Yosh Orihime .. Could I know what would you do in the middle of the storm?  
She didn t answer, she only ran towards him and hugged him, putting her hands around his waist as she placed her face on his chest and started to cry again, soaking him. It really didn't matter, instead he return her embrace and smiled slightly with his hand caressed his hime s hair.

-Honto Honto you re Ichigo-kun-said in relief that it wasn t a dream.  
-Gomen ne Orihime ..surely I have worried you so much.  
-The important thing it s you re here- she whispered as she grasped to him Onegai, don t leave me .stand by me -Calm down, I won t leave you alone .my family have been waiting me for three months, I think they could wait just a few more days now get back to your bed.

-Demo, I already feel goo..-she couldn t finish before she realized, he had carried her I-Ichigo-kun!  
-Don't disobey me ..you should have thought that before going out at the storm He took her to her bedroom and he laid her carefully on her futon. He sat down at her side and gave her the food that Tatsuki had cooked for her, he watched her as she took some of the soup, there was something in his mind and it didn t let him in peace.  
-Orihime he called her Is it true what someone had told me? That you were really bad cause of my fault? -Eh? She stopped eating as she got nervous. T-That really doesn t matter now ..really, it s not important -Tell me caressing her hair -I ..know you re alive, I trusted in that, after all you have promised it to me .demo I can t help to feel alone ..sad .I She couldn t finish the sentence because she had felt his lips against hers, it was a sweet and calm kiss, those kisses were the things that she had missed and she thanked for having a little control or she could spilled Tatsuki s soup. She felt his hands on her cheeks just trying to make the kiss more intense, she felt a shiver through her spine when he introduced his tongue in her mouth traveled in it. She felt so nervous and strangely happy as she tried not to drop the food.  
They separated cause of the lack of air; they were a little bit blushed and breathless. He touched her fragile cheeks with a small cherry tone softly and then he kissed her again without knowing if she were recovered or not.  
-Anything is enough to apology myself for my absent and for causing you pain.  
-With the simple fact that you were here .I m happy smiling - I missed something else - What is it?  
-To tell you .Ai Shiteru, Ichigo-kun She got close shyly, when she finally had her free hands to support them on the ground. Finally she kissed him, although it seemed an awkward kiss, like if it were her first .she was like this and that was the thing he loved of his Princess . He took her firmly and he helped her with her task, he turned around it into passionate kiss, more intense. As she could, the girl tangled her arms around him, clutching desperately the shirt of the substitute shinigami.

His right hand got lost between her long hair and nicely he pulled it, making her head go backwards for his lips touched in the middle of her neck and sometimes, he gave her little nibbles. That was provoking she sighed from pleasure, inciting him to more, which was what he really wished and he was restraining himself for the well being of her, for not scaring her.  
-I-Ichigo-kun -a moan had escaped from her mouth Ichigo was excited for hearing his name in that sweet tone mixed with a moan, his hands unbuttoned her pajama desperately, with the desire of breaking up of that annoying impediment that couldn t letting him to enjoy his hime s skin.  
Starting to kiss her exposed skin, even her breasts were without bra and he thanked Tatsuki for it. He nibbled her left nipple causing Orihime shrieked with pleasure. Her moans were heard for the entire department, he didn t set her free for nothing, every inched of her skin was marked by him. That wonderful paradise .was interrupted when Orihime coughed. Ichigo stopped his task of unbuttoning the low part to raise his eyes.  
- I think I have exceeded gomen Inoue.  
- I .I .-breathing heavily -The important thing is you get better from that cold helping her to wear -Ichigo-kun I have two things to tell you .Where have you been?  
-After the incident, I caught to Hueco Mundo ..it wasn t pleasant, trust me It took me long time to leave -The important thing you re here.  
-I wasn t going to break my promise Orihime.  
-The other thing is .the next time her cheeks were blushed -D-Don t stop I appreciate you have waited for me and .I m ready she murmured the last part and her head hanging down.  
Her lips felt one again his with a sweet kiss -The next time, I won t now rest.  
-Stand by me, onegai.  
In that position Orihime fell asleep on her futon ..hugging Ichigo, who was caressing her hair while he kept her in his arms like if she were going to escaped, his chin propped on the top of her head and his eyes were closed.


End file.
